Alpha Canis Majoris
by Sirius Goudemont
Summary: Sirius était semblable à la neige, beau mais froid. Il avait cet air nonchalant bien à lui et ce sourire quasi cruel sur ses fines lèvres. Il détenait le charisme si particulier des Black, entre beauté et folie. Les épaules solides, il pensait que le monde était sien. Mais au final c'est le monde qui l'a enchaîné. Recueil de drabbles du point de vue de notre ténébreux canidé.
1. Regulus Black

_Voici une série de drabbles écrits du point de vue de notre cher ténébreux Sirius Black. Je ne sais pas encore combien de drabbles contiendra ce recueil, tout dépendra de mon inspiration !_

 _Ce premier drabble portera donc comme son titre l'indique sur Regulus Black._

 _Bonne lecture,_

 _Mlle Eva Black._

1

Regulus Black

Je t'ai vu sourire, tu sais, de cette façon bien à toi, avec cette innocence au fond des yeux. Ton sourire était aussi large que l'était ta bonté à cette époque. Je t'ai entendu rire. Ce son clair résonnant entre les murs de ce manoir si sombre qu'était le square Grimmaurd. Malheureusement, tu as été fait pantin par notre chère mère. Elle t'a inculqué trop profondément la devise "toujours pur" dans ton esprit.

Petit frère, je t'ai vu grandir et devenir au fil des années le parfait petit héritier qu'ils attendaient. Je les ai haïs tellement intensément pour t'avoir guidé sur ce chemin tortueux qu'est l'honneur des Black. Ils ont voulu t'asservir à cet ignoble être et à mon grand désespoir, ils y sont parvenus. Si tu avais su que tout ceci était voué à l'échec, que ce Lord n'était rien d'autre que la pire des pourritures. Il t'avait promis gloire et pouvoir, mais la seule chose que tu as récoltée a été le droit de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Tu sais, j'ai été dévasté quand Alastor est venu me voir pour m'annoncer ta mort et dans quelles circonstances elle s'était déroulée. Malgré les airs que je me donnais, je t'aimais, tu étais mon petit frère.

On ne peut pas remplacer un frère. Je tenais à toi sincèrement, j'ai grandi à tes côtés mais j'étais si différent. De toi, d'eux, de vous tous. Je n'étais que le mouton noir des Black. Le traître à son sang, celui dont on a honte et qu'on a préféré effacer l'existence sur l'arbre généalogique de cette si « noble et très ancienne maison des Black » prônant à tout va son sang « toujours pur ». Je m'étais toujours dis qu'un jour sous un excès de rage, j'aurais mis feu à cette tapisserie si chère à leur yeux. Je l'aurais brûlé pour les atteindre au travers du symbole de leur fierté.

Regulus, je n'ai jamais été fier d'être un Black. Je me suis toujours dit que j'étais né dans la mauvaise famille, mais je pense que même en ayant appartenu à une autre famille, la situation n'aurait pas changée. Avouons-le, le problème venait en parti de moi. J'ai toujours brillé des mauvaises facettes de ma personnalité. Le même sang, le même nom, le même poids familial sur les épaules. Car nous sommes des Black, on se devait d'être droits et fiers, le port altier de ces familles au sang pur. Nous devions faire honneur à notre race. Mais petit frère, cette race existait-elle réellement ou n'était-elle que fabulation ? Avions-nous l'étoffe d'être des Black ? Pour ma part je ne sais pas, Regulus, enfin je ne sais plus. Les réponses ont coulé au travers de mon esprit torturé.


	2. Eris Black

_Ce drabble se passe lors de « Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phœnix », durant l'été au début du Tome. Eris Black est un personnage de ma propre invention. Elle est la fille de Sirius._

2.

Eris Black.

Depuis l'encadrement de la porte, j'observais le jardin à l'arrière de l'ancienne maison des Black. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire face à ce que je voyais. Suite à la chaleur étouffante du manoir et celle plus intense de la journée, tous les enfants présents cet été avaient décidé de déclencher une bataille d'eau au dehors. Tous les moyens étaient bons pour s'arroser : bouteilles, verres, seaux… Je ne pouvais que rire aux éclats en voyant leur état. Ils étaient complètement trempés.

Je m'étais mis à rire en constatant que les jumeaux Weasley avaient réussi à cerner Hermione et ma fille dans un coin du jardin, puis dans un cris victorieux, ils renversèrent leur seau d'eau sur les pauvres victimes qui hurlèrent de surprise au contact de l'eau fraîche. Elles décidèrent de se venger en leur courant après avec des bouteilles d'eau.

Se lassant, Eris se dirigea vers moi. Son allure me fit sourire : ses longs cheveux noirs étaient plaqués dans son dos sous le poids de l'eau et sa frange tombait devant ses yeux gris perle. Son maquillage noir coulait le long de son fin visage. Son tee shirt à l'effigie d'un groupe de heavy metal était tellement rempli d'eau qu'il gouttait. Arrivée devant moi, elle me fit l'un de ses sourires dont elle avait le secret. Vous savez, de ceux qui annoncent une mauvaise blague en préparation. Un peu comme moi au temps des Maraudeurs en fait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux petite crapule ? »

Son sourire s'élargit. Mauvais signe pour moi tout ça…

« Mais rien !

\- Bien sûr et moi je suis un saint, rétorquais-je en levant les yeux.

Eris se mit à rire.

\- Je veux juste un câlin de mon papa ! »

Son ton de petite fille m'amusa et je lui fis signe en écartant les bras et la serra contre moi. Elle s'y blottit et au bout d'un moment commença à ricaner. Je fronçais les sourcils en cherchant ce qui pouvait bien la faire rire quand je sentis un liquide froid se répandre dans mon dos. Elle était entrain de me déverser sa bouteille d'eau dessus ! Oh la petite… ! De ce fait, une petite vengeance était de mise. Et hop un petit tour dans le lac à côté de la maison ! Qui a dit que je m'étais calmé depuis Poudlard ?


	3. Walburga Black

_Ce drabble est une lettre écrite par Sirius à sa mère, des années après le décès de celle-ci._

3.

Walburga Black.

J'ai t'ai hais tellement fort, tellement violement. J'ai détesté à un point inimaginable toi et tes traditions liées à ce que vous aimiez appeler "familles au sang pur". Je t'ai hais toi et le contrôle permanent que tu exercais. Et pourtant. Pourtant, je t'aimais. Oui, je t'aimais comme un enfant aime sa mère. Je me disais qu'au fond le problème venait de moi pour que tu soies aussi froide et distante avec moi. Je m'en voulais d'être un mauvais garçon pour toi.

J'avais mal aussi. Te voir t'occuper si chalereusement de Regulus alors que tu ne me réservais que les regards noir et la colère, me blessait au plus haut point. Alors oui j'étais jaloux de lui et de l'attention que tu lui portais. Dans ma tête de gosse je ne le supportais pas. Et je pense que je ne le supporterais pas même à cet instant. J'ai toujours pensé que c'était mon côté égoïste qui se manifestait à ces moments. Je me suis toujours demandé ce que j'avais bien pu faire pour mériter ta haine.

De ce fait, j'ai voulu attirer ton attention par tous les moyens que je trouvais. Je voulais que tu me vois aussi, je voulais compter pour toi, même si pour cela je devais essuyer tes colères. Je me disais que de cette façon j'avais une partie de ton attention même si ce n'était pas celle que je souhaitais. Plus les années passaient et plus je voyais qu'au fond cela ne me suffuisait pas. J'étais et le suis encore, trop fier pour avouer que je souffrais de cette vie de famille.

Je gardais la tête haute et clamait à qui voulait l'entendre que je voud haïssais plus que tout. Rien qu'une belle façade n'est-ce pas ? Toute mon arrogance ressortait bien à ces moments. Moyen de me protéger ? Peut être. Tout ce que je sais c'est que j'ai hérité dès lors du rôle de mouton noir des Black. Ce n'était pas mon but mais au final je voulais être différent de toi, d'eux. Je ne voulais pas de votre dogme. Je voulais être libre mais au fond mes choix m'ont enchaînés dans une illusion que je devais maintenir. Par arrogance j'ai fini à Griffondor pour vous montrer ma différence.

J'ai joué le rôle du gamin pourri gâté, toujours joyeux et charmant. Je savais que ça te mettrait hors de toi. Ta progéniture se conduisait comme ces sorciers de seconde zone, s'alliant avec eux. L'honneur des Black était baffoué, comme l'aimait me le rappeler cette chère folle de Bellatrix. Une chose était sûre, c'était que si vous n'aviez pas réussi à nous imposer votre coupe, à Androméda et moi, vous aviez réussi à former vos petits automates sur les autres. Je tenais à Androméda et tu en as joué. C'était ignoble de ta part. Tu as pris la décision de nous empêcher de nous voir. Du jour au lendemain j'ai perdu l'un de mes plus grands repères familliaux. A défaut d'être mon repère familliale, tu as voulu que je n'en ai pas.

Par contre, je t'ai haîs pour ça et te hais encore, et crois-moi je ne te pardonnerais jamais. J'ai grandi sans elle durant plusieurs années dans ce foutu manoir trop glauque pour en être honnête. Sans Alphar je serais devenu fou, mais ça n'a pas duré, lui aussi tu m'as empêcher de le voir. Tu m'as détruit dès mon plus jeune âge pour essayer en vain de me faire changer. Si je suis comme je me tiens à cet instant cette plume à la main, rédigeant une lettre d'amertumr que tu ne liras jamais et qui vieillira au fond de mon foutu tirroir, c'est de ta faute et seulement de ta faute. Je suis devenu hargneux, colérique et instable par le biais de votre comportement envers moi.

J'en ai fais des conneries, j'en suis responsable mais demande toi pourquoi je suis tel quel. Tu n'as pas hésité à briser ton fils par fierté. Ma vie a été si sombre depuis le début. J'ai fini de chuter le jour de la mort de mes plus proches amis. EN vrai tu avais le contrôle sur moi, non pas par tes prétendues valeurs nobles mais par les sentiments que j'éprouvais envers toi.

Je te hais autant que je t'aime.


	4. Bonus 1

Alpha Canis Majoris bonus 1.

Sirius fais tourner cette cigarette autour de ses doigts, regardant la fumée exhalée qui tranche de façon nette l'obscurité. Ses pensées cognent contre le mur de son cœur, l'air de rien l'empoisonnent. La haine le submerge par vague violente à en écraser le peu de lucidité encore présente à cette heure avancée.

Il est toujours là, la peur battante et la vie en vrac. Il me fait l'impression d'un toxico au malheur. Il brûle tout ce qui l'approche. Il ne sème que chaos et s'en abreuve. Il a ce poids qui compresse sa cage thoracique et l'empêche d'émettre un quelconque raisonnement. Il est de ces beautés froides un peu abîmées et torturées comme le cherche de nombreuses filles.

Moi tout ce que je voyais à cet instant, c'était un oublié. Il n'a pas su prendre le train en route, restant sur le côté de ceux que la chance fuit. De ceux remplis de cauchemars à en accumuler les nuits blanches. Tu sais de ces gars un peu trop bousculés qui restent bloqués sur le même instant. La chute, la chute encore et toujours la chute. Tu sais de ces gars à qui tu ne peux rien retirer et rien apporter, condamnés à revivre inlassablement la même séquence. L'échec cuisant.

Un oublié qui crèverait dans l'ignorance de tous. 


	5. Severus Rogue

4.

Severus Rogue.

— Eh bien, Black, penses-tu pouvoir réussir à ne pas te faire dévorer ou ton cerveau atrophié n'est pas capable d'assimiler le danger ?

— Snivelus, quand on te demandera ton avis tu pourras la ramener, du temps tu la ferme.

Rogue tiqua au surnom qui lui était attribué au temps de Poudlard et je sus que j'avais touché une corde sensible.

— On parle de Greyback et d'une meute de loup garou dont il est à la tête. Ce ne sont que des alpha tuant sur commande, ce type est un psychopathe, Black. Ce n'est pas Lupin que tu auras en face.

— Et ? Ils n'en restent pas moins des loups garous. J'ai passé des années à contrôler la fureur d'un loup garou aux pleines lunes, pourquoi pas pour cette mission ?

— On est plus à Poudlard. Ce n'est plus un jeu, mais des tueurs sous la coupe de Voldemord.

— J'ai plus d'expérience que n'importe qui d'entre vous en matière de lycans alors j'y vais.

— Tu vas te faire tuer.

Je soutenais son regard sombre. Comme s'il pouvait me faire changer d'avis, comme s'il pouvait me faire croire qu'il s'inquiétait pour mon sort ! On avait passé trop d'années à se déchirer pour. Personne ne pipait mot autour de ma table alors que lui et moi nous nous faisions face, debout. Qu'ils étaient beaux les "guerriers de la Lumière", ceux qui se battaient pour le bien avec un grand B, comme ils aimaient le souligner. Ils étaient là à fuir du regard, comme si nous parlions du beau temps. Personne ne voulait miser sa peau contre quelques crocs. Voyez vous ces gens ont des familles, des gosses, mais ils veulent se sauver aussi, sinon ce ne serait pas drôle.

Pourquoi on devrait mourir pour les autres ? Les lâches s'en sortent toujours mieux. Personne ne voulait cette "mission suicide" et moi je voulais m'y jeter dedans. Me barrer loin de ces murs emplis de trop de souvenirs et de haine. je voulais servir à quelque chose et être autre qu'un Black, foutu sang pur, fils de mangemort.

— Bien, je vois que nous sommes à peu près tous d'accord... Sirius effectuera donc la mission d'observation sur la meute de Greyback.

— Minerva ! Vous ne pouvez pas cautionner ça. Pas vous ! Ils va se faire tuer !

— Severus, il est assez grand pour savoir ce qu'il fait.

— Je les ai vu à l'œuvre, si vous vous pouvez l'envoyer droit vers la mort sans sourciller, moi je ne le peux pas.

— Si tu t'obstine à continuer, je serais dans l'obligation de te demander de partir. Rôle d'espion ou pas.

— Très bien.

Je le vis se lever, raide et les traits durcis. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment pour tout dire. Nous n'avions pas de bons rapports et nous évitions la politesse entre nous. Je le regardais donc passer de sa démarche si particulière l'encadrement de la porte menant à l'entrée de mon manoir avec stupeur. Je crois qu'à partir de cet instant je ne le voyais plus comme l'insupportable Serpentard Snivelus.


	6. Fenrir Greyback

_Le fils de Loki dans la mythologie scandinave n'est autre que Fenrir, un loup géant dévorant la lune pour les éclipses et pour faire se lever les jours suivants (un deuxième loup mange le soleil dans les mythes scandinaves). On peut l'apparenter à un cerbère ( vous verrez plus tard dans un prochain chapitre pourquoi je parle de cerbère). Ce drabble est une sorte de parallèle à The Wolves, ma fic centrale sur Sirius et Fenrir._

 _5 - Fenrir Greyback._

Comprends moi, j'ai besoin de ressentir ce vide, ainsi que de vivre ce moment où l'air se bloque dans ma gorge. Ce moment où l'adrénaline monte et me parcoure, tu sais ce foutu moment où t'as l'impression de vivre. Au final, ce n'est juste que ton corps qui t'envoies un maigre signal pour te dire : "eh bien non tu es toujours en vie, on se retrouve à la chute". 

Je ne cesse de graver mon nom mais l'écho disparaît déjà. Je ne suis qu'ombre qui tend à disparaître, pour boucler le cercle. J'ai le besoin vital de me briser au sol, comme une raison de me retrouver, mais c'est toujours toi qui te relèves et qui m'usurpe.

Bleu contre gris, la haine bien encrée. Et je briserai mes phalanges contre ta cruauté. Juste pour le plaisir du rapport de force, Fenrir.  
Tes cendres de souvenirs ont un arrière goût de ma vie, Greyback. Toi et moi on le sait, on s'arrache, se saigne et on se soigne, comme une équation bancale. J'ai ton sang sur les joues et ta haine sur le bout des lèvres. J'ai tant voulu t'achever que lorsque ton silence à retenti, ma tour a basculé.

Echec et mat.

Tu as l'avance du maître et ma haine comme symbole de ton emprise. Reviens-moi pour perpétuer nos joutes qui nous rendent si vivants. J'écrirai nos tristesses à même les vitres, afin d'atténuer leur couleur carmin. Le liquide épais de mes propres veines sous la pulpe de mes doigts scellera l'histoire de quelques mois poussiéreux. Ton nom sera ma dernière épitaphe car tes lèvres ont alimentés mes souffles de rage.  
L'amour ne pouvait subsister dans l'écho de nos esprits fracassés, nous emportant dans une valse chaotique. Nous n'étions qu'un cumule d'ombres instables. L'azur de tes yeux vrillait haineusement mon gris orageux, mais nos absences toxique

Ne laisse pas ton cœur au creux de mes doigts gelés. Je n'en ferais que cendres. Je veux entrechoquer mes lèvres sur les tiennes, ma main dans tes cheveux de feu. Je planterais mes dents dans la chair pulpeuse de ta bouche pour marquer ma dépendance. Mais je ne sais aimer. Apprends-moi, garde-moi au creux de toi, nos cœurs battant en symbiose.

J'écraserais bien les secondes si cela me permet de graver ton visage au creux de mes mains froides. Tu n'accèderas pas à mon cœur, donjon bien gardé par ma haine sanglante. Il te faudra du temps si tu veux voir ma lumière percée dans l'orage de mon monde intérieur, apprends que je ne vis pas. J'aspire mes souffles de vie dans tes lèvres, quelques uns de mes jours clairs dans tes sourires. Il n'y a aucun amour pour calmer l'océan dans mon esprit. 

Il y aurait tant de chose à dire, mais ma voix se musèle. Les sentiments ne sont pas un jeu auquel je veux me soumettre. Je perdrais bien plus que ma tête. Tes cheveux de feu sont ma soie entre mes doigts glacés. Tes yeux me donne l'ivresse d'un lendemain, qui ne viendra pas, mourant dans nos bras. Et le fils de Loki mordra l'astre lunaire, dans l'espoir de faire renaître un nouveau jour, qui finira tout de même par expirer. 

Ma colère bancale te demandera sans cesse, de plus en plus, assoiffé des ondes entrechoquant mon âme. Je me tatouerais un corbeau sur le cœur, pour que toujours il puisse te délivrer mon message perdu, mes émotions saignant mes lèvres sèches.

Tu effleures ma bouche du bout des ongles, comme essayant d'en imprégner chaque ridule. Avalanche contradictoire de sensations, tes orbes bleues brûlant le fond de mon âme, la fraîcheur de ta peau embrasant mes terminaisons nerveuses. Tu fais violence à mon cœur, caressant ma joue creuse. Chaque battement me suicide, ta bouche savourant mes souvenirs. Chaos sentimental, mémoire saignante des jours heureux, je chancèle, m'accrochant à la pente de mon esprit sans dessus-dessous.

Tes doigts glaçant ma nuque doucement, ton regard me paralyse d'admiration, ou d'impuissance, dis moi ? Je me noie. Le bonheur mort coule dans mes poumons se gonflant, liquide noirâtre qui fini par les faire imploser. Hémorragie interne de cendres de vie, des restes de ruines d'une existence éclatée, quelques rires rayés oubliés dans un pli d'un papier glacé, rangé au fond d'un tiroir d'une chambre dévastée. Mes phalanges s'écrasent contre ta cage thoracique, l'écho du craquement sinistre en fond sonore.

Achève-moi. Aide-moi. Regarde-moi. Remarque-moi. Epargne-moi.

Relève mon corps pour mieux en briser le verre.

J'ai loupé la marche, j'ai dégringolé la fosse, reposant sur les ossements de vies brûlées d'âmes gémissantes. Prisonnier de la Vallée de la Désolation, j'avance sur les dépouilles de Joie, écartelée de ca et là. Les crocs du cerbère du Chasseur Géant brillent dans l'obscurité à chaque cavité du sentier. La glace immobilise mes ressentis, néant abyssale d'un esprit brisé, régalant Hadès du haut de son trône de chaire.

Je regarderai le Loup croquer la Lune vivante tandis que mes tissus se décomposeront pour alimenter le sol du monde souterrain, les furies telles des vautours. Mes os auront fier allure, brillant de milles feux sous l'astre rougeâtre. J'enfoncerai mes longs ongles dans la terre gorgée de sang des Enfers. Tu voudras voir mes iris grises jusqu'à qu'elles ternissent. Mon agonie sera belle mélodie dont ton ouïe se repaitra, sa faim goulue.

Tu seras et mon échec et mon remède, bloquant ma respiration pour loger ton souffle dans ma poitrine. Tu me feras tombé en pièces pour finir poussière. Mes larmes de cristal dévalant les os saillant de mon visage, tu les récolteras du bout des doigts les portant à tes lèvres. Et ça n'aura jamais de fin, scène rejouée sans destination, comme un disque défectueux sautant et revenant au début. 


	7. Nymphadora Tonks

Ce drabble se déroule durant l'année scolaire durant L'ordre du Phénix. C'est une scène que j'aurais voulu lire dans les livres. Pour moi, étant la fille d'Androméda, elle était proche de Sirius qui l'a vu en partie grandir. Elle le connaissait durant ses "jours heureux".

6\. Nymphadora Tonks

Je me trouvais couché sur l'un des canapés miteux du square Grimmaurd comme chaque jours depuis mon évasion. Je crois que le monde aurait pu s'écrouler que je n'aurais pas réagi. Tout ce qui comptait à ce moment était tout ce que j'avais perdu durant ces quinze dernières années. Je me retrouvais à la quarantaine, ayant perdu mes amis un à un durant cette foutue Première Guerre des Sorciers, plus que tout j'avais perdu James et ma relation avec Remus était devenue si distante.

Tandis que je m'enfonçais de plus en plus dans mes souvenirs un peu trop sombres j'entendis appeler mon prénom à plusieurs reprises, suite de quoi l'ignoble portrait de mère se mit à vociférer les insultes habituelles. Je décidais donc de descendre voir ce qui se passait sous le flot d'injures que débitait cette vielle harpie. Arrivé devant ce maudit tableau, je tirais fortement les rideaux en lui crachant de se taire. Une fois le silence installé j'allais ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

J'ouvris le battant sur des cheveux d'un violet intense. J'eu un rictus en voyant ma petite Tonks sur mon palier. J'aimais bien cette petite, elle était si joyeuse et si insouciante. Puis, c'était la fille de ma chère Androméda. Elle lui ressemblait tant. Je me décalais pour la laisser entrer de sa démarche légère presque enfantine. Ce n'était pas une femme mature mais pas une gosse non plus, elle avait ce juste milieu qui me fascinait car autant elle pouvait échafauder des plans dignes des Maraudeurs et garder son sérieux quand il le fallait. Et je l'admirait pour ça car j'en était incapable.

Une fois à la cuisine, on prit place sur les chaises proches de la cheminée. On était en début de Novembre et lee froid s'était vite installé, surtout entre les murs humides de l'ancienne maison des Black. Elle souriait sous sa lourde écharpe en laine. J'eu du mal à le lui retourner et lui offris quelque chose de bien bancale et de faux. Cependant, elle n'en fut pas vexée et m'en tint pas rigueur. J'en fut soulagé et l'en remerciais pour. C'était l'une des rares à ne pas me reprocher mes sautes d'humeurs si violentes. Je m'en voulais de leur faire subir ça. Je n'arrivais pas à contrôler ceci, comme si mon corps refusait de rester calme, et me poussait à extérioriser ce que j'avais pu accumuler durant ces vingt dernières années.

Le silence se prolongeait et je ne savais que faire ou dire pour le briser. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais aborder comme sujet alors que je n'étais qu'un évadé se cachant dans sa maison familiale sans en avoir le droit d'en sortir. Au final, ce fut elle qui le brisa.

« Je ne te demanderais pas comment tu vas, ça serait illogique. T'es enfermé ici alors que tu l'as toujours fuis. Donc je ne pense pas que tu ailles bien...

J'adorais cette enfant pour sa franchise, même si parfois celle-ci pouvait être mal interprétée. Je ne fus pas surpris par ses paroles. Au fond, elle plus que les autres savait qu'est-ce que j'avais enduré, comme Androméda par ailleurs.

— Je me sens en colère d'être là alors que je m'étais promis de ne jamais revenir ici.

— Est-ce que c'est d'être ici qui te met en colère ou juste le fait de t'avoir contredit ?

Tonks était perspicace, peut être même trop pour son bien.

— Je... J'ai l'impression de leur avoir donné raison en revenant. Comme s'ils avaient gagné, Dora. J'ai l'impression qu'ils m'ont eu à mon propre jeu. J'avais seize ans et j'ai hurlé à ma mère que je ne reviendrais jamais ici. Et regarde, j'ai la quarantaine et me voilà ici, enfermé ! Je me sens piégé et je ne sais plus quoi faire...

Elle me regardait avec compassion et compréhension au fur et à mesure que je parlais. J'avais ce sentiment d'être enfin compris.

— Pat', ils n'ont pas gagné. Même si tu es ici, ils n'ont pas gagné car eux ne sont plus là. Alors oui, tu es enfermé et isolé mais tu vois on ne t'a pas oublié. Je ne t'ai pas oublié et maman non plus.

Même si je ne l'avais pas énoncé à haute voix, elle avait compris que je ne supportais plus cette solitude et la distance que les autres avaient imposé avec moi.. J'avais juste l'impression d'être un pestiféré qu'on évitait. Je baissais la tête sous ce qui était pour moi des aveux. Je haïssais montrer mes faiblesses et elle avait mis le doigt dessus. Cousine ou non, je me sentais... Honteux ?

Je n'arrivais même plus à faire le tri dans mes émotions, chose que je détestais. J'aimais avoir le contrôle sur tout et cela me filait entre les doigts. J'entendis le raclement d'une chaise, puis sentis la chaleur du corps de Nymphadora contre le mien. Ses cheveux se mélangeant à ma tignace emmêlée mais elle s'en foutait. Elle était naturelle ma petite métamorphormage. Elle réagissait toujours avec instinct, tout le contraire de ce que pouvait attendre l'éducation fournie par les Black. Cette étreinte était apaisante et réconfortante, comme si cela pouvait me faire oublier l'horreur qui montait au dehors. La guerre, les mangemorts et Voldemort restaient en fond dans mes pensées.

Une désagréable peur pour Tonks prenait place en moi. Elle était une cible potentielle pour eux, elle était une "traitre à son sang". Je la trouvais trop jeune pour prendre part à cette guerre. De toute façon : à quel âge était-on prêt à faire la guerre ? On ne se préparait pas à ça ! C'était ma cousine, de ce fait je trouvais logique le fait de vouloir l'éloigner de tout ce foutoir.

Il y avait eu trop de morts. Et alors pour la première fois depuis le début de ma cavale j'eu un geste de tendresse envers quelqu'un, j'enroulais mes bras autour d'elle et lui rendis son étreinte. Et pour une fois, je profitais de l'instant présent. De cette chaleur humaine, de ce soutien, et surtout de ma petite cousine.


End file.
